Episode 595
Rita is just chatting with Slasher on the CB radio (with Barbie acting as lookout) to get an account of what the Conquerors did to fix Joan when Officer Slattery comes to tell her she has "visitors" - the police. Officer Slattery isn't impressed with Rita's explanation of how the cell window got broken a second time. Joan's lounge is completely wrecked: Sam's picture of Shane and the Major has been slashed with a knife . She tells Meg who has visited her on her way home, that she knows that Rita's gang were responsible for the attack though she couldn't see their faces as they wore stocking masks. Meg offers to stay with her and for once a devastated Joan doesn't shrug off an offer of help. Rita is alarmed when she finds out that Jessie knows about her CB radio as she was relying on her apparent inability to contact anyone on the outside to prove that she couldn't have ordered the attack on Joan. She warns Jessie to keep her mouth shut, and Jessie says she doesn't think anyone else apart from her and Barbie know about it. Joan has a nightmare reliving the attack on her (a bargain basement nightmare, which manages to avoid showing any of the attackers apart from as booted foot, so no actors needed to be hired). Meg tells Joan the Conquerors all have alibis and warns her not to take revenge. Lexie apologizes to Jessie but Jessie is interrupted just at the moment when she seems to be about to answer Lexie's question, and tell her why she is really interested in her. Joan puts all the ruined mementos of her father and Shane in the garden incinerator. Lou tries to protest on Rita's behalf when she is called away to see the Governor before she can eat her meal. Meg threatens to transfer Rita and Rita storms out. Lexie comes out of the infirmary despite her protest that she still feels ill. Rita is worried that she'll be moved to a country prison, far away from the Conquerors. Mervin asks Meg to consider Steve for the handyman's job, apparently not thinking it unusual that a qualified doctor would want to do the job. Jessie tells Lou that Lexie is pregnant to stop Lou bashing her. No one asks how Lexie could possibly have become pregnant. Meg gives Steve the handyman job, enigmatically commenting "I can understand why why you want a job away from your own profession". Jessie claims that Lexie is two months pregnant would place the time of conception somewhere around episode (587): Lou says she will have to check it out with Sister Hall before Lexie is off the hook. Meg is just getting Mervin to help her move the office furniture around (in the apparent belief that Ann would like nothing better than to be confronted with a new arrangement when she returns to work), when the new Governor, Bob Moran, arrives. Lexie tries to get Sister Hall to tell people she's pregnant, but has to be content with her assurance that she would neither confirm nor deny any fact in a prisoner's personal file. Even after hearing Meg's account of the attack on Joan, Bob isn't convinced there's enough evidence against Rita: he refuses to transfer Rita immediately and asks to see her. Nancy comes out of solitary and is taken to the cell she is to share cell with Rita, but the cell share gets off to a bad start when Rita violently objects when she finds Nancy reading one of her magazines. Lou tries to check up if Lexie is pregnant, but gets nowhere with Sister Hall. Bob lets Rita know he's keeping her in Wentworth only because he regards troublemakers like her as a personal challenge. Ann meets Roach, who has just failed a job interview, possibly because of her sub punk/Goth appearance. Roach confirms that her boyfriend Bongo is Rita's brother. Steve thanks Joyce for her help, and in his gratitude he is too tactful to remark on the outrageous "Bea Smith" orange wig she is wearing . Rita tells Lou and the women about the new Governor, and says that from what she's seen of him, Lou did the women no favours by forcing Ann to stand down. Peter goes to the police station to try to confess to his father's murder, but the police think he's just trying to get his mother out of jail. Bongo arrives at Ettie's place on his bike: when he finds out that Ann is the ex-Governor of Wentworth, he suggests to Roach that they should play a trick on her. Jessie suggest Lexie gets Steve to make her really pregnant. Next Episode Episode 596 Category:1986 Episodes Category:Episodes